disneydolldatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Doll parts: Bodies
The Disney Store has released several hundreds of dolls. But these can overall be divided up between 12 inch dolls and 17 inch dolls. Within these types there have been several updates, as listed below. 12 inch: * Original: Features 5 points of articulation; head, shoulders & hips as well as rubber bend and snap legs with heeled feet. * [[Classic 2010 Body|'Classic 2010']]:' Features 9 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, wrists & hips as well as bend and snap legs with heeled feet. * 'Classic 2012: Features 13 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees & ankles. Identical to Classic 2010, however the legs are now a hard rubber. * Classic 2017: Features 9 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, wrists & hips as well as bend and snap legs with flat feet. Identical to Classic 2010, however the feet are now flat and unable to wear heels. * Singing 2013: Features 9 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, wrists & hips as well as bend and snap legs with heeled feet. Identical to Classic 2010, however there is a button and speaker on the doll's back for the singing mechanism. * [[Singing 2014|'Singing 2014']]:' Features 8 points of articulation; head, shoulders, right elbow, wrists & hips as well as bend and snap legs with heeled feet. Identical to Classic 2010, however the left arm lacks an elbow joint and the wrist has restricted movement for the singing mechanism. * 'Singing 2018: Features 8 points of articulation; head, shoulders, right elbow, wrists & hips as well as bend and snap legs with flat feet. Identical to Classic 2017, however the left arm lacks an elbow joint and the wrist has restricted movement for the singing mechanism. * Moana 2016: Features 9 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, wrists & hips as well as bend and snap legs with flat feet. Moana is the first princess to receive a body sculpt exclusive to her alone and is much more muscular than the other princesses. Her feet are wide enough for her to stand without the aid of a doll stand. * Moana Singing 2016: Features 8 points of articulation; head, shoulders, right elbow, wrists & hips as well as bend and snap legs with flat feet. Identical to Classic Moana, however the left arm lacks an elbow joint and the wrist has restricted movement for the singing mechanism. 17 inch * Heirloom 2007: Features 10 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, wrists, torso, hips & knees. The feet are high heeled. There are 3 variations of the torso joint; right below the bust, straight at the waist and curving at the waist. * Singing 2010: Features 9 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, hips & knees. The feet are high heeled. The singing mechanism is located in the right hand and activated by touching a small magnet. * Singing 2013: Features 9 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, hips & knees. The feet are high heeled. The singing mechanism is located in the chest and activated by waving at the doll. While singing the doll partially lights up * Singing 2015: Features 10 points of articulation; head, shoulders, elbows, left wrist, hips & knees. The feet are high heeled. The singing mechanism is located in the right hand and activated by touching the hand with an extra included piece. While singing the doll partially lights up.